staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 listopada 1994
TVP 1 7.00 Z Polski 7.10 Eko echo 7.25 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.50 Agrolinia 8.30 Sportowa apteka 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Ziarno" - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 Dla dzieci i młodzieży: 5 - 10 - 15 oraz serial prod. ang. "Niezwykły przyjaciel" 11.00 "Pajęcze intrygi" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 11.55 Swojskie klimaty - magazyn weekendowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Swojskie klimaty - magazyn weekendowy 12.55 Zwierzęta świata: "Aksamitne pazury" (3/7) - "Siła w liczebności" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Goofy i inni" - "Zorro" (15, 16) 14.45 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych oddziałów TVP 15.10 "Teraz Polska" - retransmisja koncertu 16.25 "Spółka rodzinna" (3) - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 17.50 Minivideofashion 18.10 "Beverly Hills, 90210" (19) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Małe Wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka - "Strażak Sam" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kolejność uczuć" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1993 r., 84 min) 21.35 Koncert galowy XIX Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - Gdynia '94 23.25 Wiadomości 23.35 Sportowa sobota 23.50 "Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles" - film sens. prod. USA (1989 r., 94 min) 1.25 "Udo Jowisza" - film sensacyjny prod. franc. (1979 r., 97 min) 3.00 Muzyczna Jedynka nocą 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Muzyczny poranek - Laureaci XXVI Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Ziem Górskich - Zakopane '94 - Złote Ciupagi 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkanie z językiem migowym 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Wspólnota w kulturze - "Polska" misja katolicka w Anglii i Walii" (2) 8.30 "Sandokan" (25) - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 9.00 Program lokalny 10.00 Armie świata - "Wojsko Polskie 1994" 10.30 Animals 11.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Życie rodzinne" - film z 1971 r., 91 min 13.40 Szkoła kłamców: Daniel Olbrychski 14.20 Studio Dwójki 14.30 "Życie obok nas" - "Widziane z bliska" (10) - "Owady" - serial prod. angielskiej 15.00 Studio Sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Wysypisko - telenowela TVP 16.00 "Grace w opałach" (13) - serial prod. USA 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 T. Love - Prymityw - koncert 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 Róbta, co chceta - program Jurka Owsiaka 20.00 Dozwolone do lat 40. - lista przebojów starych nastolatków 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Camerata 2 przedstawia 22.05 Czarne legendy Dzikiego Zachodu: "Straceńcy" - film fab. prod. USA (1980 r.) 23.40 Brzoska Show - program rozrywkowy Dariusza Brzoskiewicza 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Pink Floyd: Pulse - koncert zarejestrowany 20 X 1994 w londyńskim Earls Court 2.05 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Miasto piesprawia - film anim. pt. O kundlach i o burmistrzu 15.40 Świat Magii Paula Danielsa (3) 16.15 Nie z tej ziemi - komedia dla młodzieży (10) 16.35 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - inform. magazyn turystyczny 16.45 Magazyn katolicki 17.15 Prodiż - magazyn kulinarny 17.35 Co ludzie powiedzą (10) 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Słoń Benjamin - film anim. (10) 19.00 Magazyn rekreacyjny 19.20 1914 - Wojna i miłość - dramat obyczajowy prod. ang. 20.50 Off Beat (10) 21.25 Magazyn popularnonaukowy Zero Jeden 21.40 Koncert muzyczny - Sade cz. II 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.20 Szóstym zmysłem 22.40 Kocie clipy 22.55 Nasza Antena 23.00 Program zabić, USA, 1975 0.30 Hejnał Polsat 8.30 Pac Man (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (214) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Telewizja 101 (6) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Brygada Acapulco (7) - amerykański serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 12.00 Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: Upiór w operze - film prod. USA (1943 r., 92 min) 13.40 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Daktari (33) - amerykański serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Prawo Burke'a (4) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.00 Rajska plaża (13) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Banana Split (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 He man (76) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Zawieszeni na włosku (3) - amerykański miniserial 20.00 Film tygodnia: Papierowe laleczki - film prod. USA (1982 r.) 21.40 Albania - reportaż Pawła Maciąga 22.00 Czarne i niebieskie - film prod. angielskiej (1993 r.) 23.35 Koncert rockowy 0.35 Link Journal - magazyn mody 1.05 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Apetyt na zdrowie 8.40 Hity satelity 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 Brawo! Bis! (powtórzenie wybranych programów z tygodnia) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Weekend, program dnia 12.15 Mała księżniczka - film dla dzieci 12.40 Weekend 12.45 Teatr komedii: Alfred de Musset - Drzwi muszą być otwarte albo zamknięte 14.25 Patrząc z boku - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Siedem życzeń - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 15.50 Weekend, powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Weekend, sport z satelity 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Weekend, sport z satelity 17.55 Mrożek bez granic: Policja 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sentymenty - wieczór siódmy - program Agnieszki Osieckiej 20.40 Weekend 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Zabij mnie glino - film pol. 23.35 Program na niedzielę 23.40 Słowo na niedzielę 23.45 Bezludna wyspa 0.25 Program na niedzielę 0.30 Armia - Triodante - program rozrywkowy 1.35 Sól ziemi czarnej - film pol. 3.05 Zakończenie programu ČT1 7.30 Look Ahead (1, 2) 8.00 Małe łobuzy 8.20 Tom i Jerry 8.40 Z wizytą w Warner Bros. TV 9.35 Magazyn kulinarny 9.45 Śniadanie z Martą Skarlandtową 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial 11.35 TKN Plus 12.05 Przepisy dla przedsiębiorców 12.25 O języku czeskim wczoraj i dziś 12.35 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 13.00 Mrkacek Ciko - film czeski 14.15 Listy TC 14.20 Mondi 94 - jesień, zima 14.45 Salon Eliott - serial bryt. 15.40 Gdyby nie było tej muzyki 16.20 Tysiąc lub ryzyko - quiz 16.30 Buły - magazyn 17.10 Propozycje dla przedsiębiorców 17.50 Stawka 5 z 40 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Report 18.20 200 razy dziesięć szczęśliwych - pr. estradowy 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.08 Ukrytą kamerą 20.15 Maneż Bolka Polivki 21.29 Ukrytą kamerą 21.35 Wiadomości 21.40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 21.50 Dirty Harry - film USA 23.30 A propos TBV 23.55 V - serial 0.40 Noc z Playboyem 1.05 Crazy Horse - paryski klub nocny 2.05 OK Pop - Nirvana STV1 7.55 Aktualności 8.25 Filmarik i Filmuszka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Kamień Marka Pola - serial 9.55 Strefa D 10.35 Wish Kid 11.00 Flintstonowie - serial 11.20 Świat w fotografii 12.20 Auto-moto-rewia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.55 Magazyn wojskowy 13.25 Lumen 2000 13.55 Daj mi dłoń z pomocą dzieciom niepełnosprawnym 14.10 Fotograf E. Hartwig 14.40 Lista Przebojów MTV 15.35 Wspaniały świat rekordów Guinnessa - serial dok. 15.55 Rhytmick 16.35 Po roku 2000 17.20 Żywe światło - film TS 18.15 W naszej sprawie 18.30 Rodzina Addamsów - serial USA 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Salon Beauty 19.30 Wiadomości, sport 20.05 Ander i jego goście 20.40 Kluski 20.50 Gala Borisa Filana i Magda Vasaryowa 21.55 Studio sport 22.10 Spalone pieniądze - franc. film z serii Liończyk 23.45 Aksamitne dni - erotyczny film włoski BBC1 7.00 Lassie 7.25 News and Weather 7.30 Pingu 7.35 Happy Birthday 7.45 Marlene Marlowe investigates 8.05 Albert the 5th Musketeer 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 11.15 The Lord Mayor's Show 12.15 Grandstand 17.15 News and Weather 17.25 Regional News and Sport 17.30 Clothes Show New York Special 18.10 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 19.10 Noel's House Party 20.00 Casualty 20.50 News and Sport 21.10 Royal British Legion Festival of Remembrance 22.40 Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 23.40 The Danny Baker Show 0.25 Modern Love 2.10 Weather BBC2 8.05 Open University 10.00 Asia 2 11.50 Film 94 with Barry Norman 12.20 Who's Minding the Mint? 13.55 The Phil Silvers Show 14.20 Horizon 15.10 Tycoon 17.15 Saturday Week 19.00 News and Sport 19.15 Assignment 20.00 Later with Jools Holland 21.00 Have I Got News for You 21.30 Performance: The Deep Blue Sea 23.10 The Last Word 23.55 Suddenly 1.10 Uncut 1.45 Shimmering Light 3.15 Grand Prix Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku